Angel: Part III The Problem
by CodeLyokoFreak77737
Summary: Angel is still the gang’s problem and she is not stopping at any cost. Full Summary inside. UxY and a little JxA later. Rated for Violence. Sequel to Angel: Part II Gone and Forgotten and Angel: Part I The Coming. READ THOSE FIRST!
1. Surprise

**Angel: Part III The Problem**

**By David Griffin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own Angel. NO STEALING!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Angel is still the gang's problem and she is not stopping at any cost. She has a new plan now. Also Angel and X.A.N.A. aren't getting along very well. Another problem is the gang's powers. Why are they able to use them….? **

* * *

**If you're wondering why I bumped this story and the other 2 well because I've been gone for a while because school has been so hard on me and I want everyone to see I'm back. I've been really stressed out lately, but now school is over and now it's summer so I'm back and bringing new stories!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Surprise

The gang was outside on a bench. They were talking, but Ulrich wasn't paying attention. He was just staring at the sky thinking.

**Ulrich's POV:**

"_I'm so glad the gang finally believed me, but Yumi and I aren't going out anymore. I wonder why?"_

"ULRICH!" the other 4 yelled.

I jumped and flew 6 feet through the air. "Geez give me a heart attack! I think my heart stopped for a second."

"Are you ok?" Jeremie asked me.

"Well right now my heart is beating faster than a train going 100 mph!"

"Sorry we couldn't get your attention" Aelita said.

"What were you thinking so deeply about?" Odd asked.

"Ulrich… is there something you want to tell us?" Yumi said.

"We're your friends you can tell us anything" Jeremie added.

I looked at them for a couple seconds "It's just Angel. She is really driving me up the wall!"

"Well you better get down Ulrich you might fall!" Odd laughed.

"I'm serious!" I yelled at Odd "It's really stressing me out!"

"Don't worry Ulrich" Jeremie said "I'm working on a way to get rid of Angel for good."

"Really!" the others yelled.

"Yes but there is a problem" Jeremie said "It won't be anytime soon."

The others sighed.

"Can we help in anyway?" Odd asked.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Maybe some trips to Sector 5" Jeremie said.

The bell rang.

"See you later Yumi" Ulrich said.

Yumi smiled "Bye"

Meanwhile on Lyoko:

Angel was still in the tower and waiting impatiently "X.A.N.A. if you're going to get them to come to Lyoko you're going to have to launch an attack."

**(Imaginations!)**

"I'm going to right now!" X.A.N.A. yelled.

Angel rolled her eyes.

Back on Earth:

The wind was blowing really hard. The leafs on the trees were blowing off. Then wind blew a bench right through the window in Yumi's class. She screamed and the bench just missed her.

Later after class:

The wind was blowing stronger and stronger by the minute. The gang was at the dorms and was about to go to the factory.

"Come on the wind will only get stronger if we don't go deactivate the tower" Jeremie said.

Ulrich opened the door slowly and then the wind flung it off the hinges. Ulrich looked at them. Then they stepped outside.

"WHOA!" Odd yelled while his hair was blown.

They struggled against the wind. When they finally made it to the bridge Odd was almost blown off the edge, but he grabbed onto the side.

"ODD!" Yumi yelled.

"WHAT!" Odd yelled back.

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!" Yumi then gave up and went over to save him. She grabbed his hand and pulled back.

The 5 then made a human chain to get them to the factory. When they made it inside they took a sigh of relieve.

"Hurry we need to deactivate that tower!" Jeremie said.

A couple minutes later:

"Virtualization!" Jeremie said as he transferred Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich in the dessert region.

Then all of a sudden the roof of the factory tore off.

Aelita (who was still with Jeremie) screamed!

On Lyoko:

They heard this loud blowing sound.

"Jeremie are you ok over there?" Ulrich asked.

"We have a problem!" Jeremie tried to yell over the wind.

"What?" Ulrich said.

"WHAT!" Jeremie yelled "I'm coming to Lyoko!"

"What?" the 3 said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jeremie yelled.

"WHAT!" Aelita said.

Jeremie took Aelita's hand and they went down to the scanner room. They stepped into the scanners and were virtualized into Lyoko.

"Jeremie" Odd said surprised "We didn't know you were coming."

Jeremie sighed.

"There" Aelita said pointing forward at the tower.

There was nothing there and they were confused.

"No monsters?" Yumi said.

"Weird" Ulrich said.

They ran over to the tower then looked around. Aelita shrugged and then entered the tower.

"Ah!" She screamed as she flew out of the tower backwards.

Angel then stepped out of the tower and smiled.

Yumi threw her fans and hit her hard. Odd shot laser arrows at her. Ulrich hit her repeatedly with his sword. And Jeremie hit her with a force shield making her fly back and hit the ground. She then jumped up and hit Yumi and Odd and devirtalized them then tried to hit Jeremie, but he made a shield to protect him.

Aelita then snuck behind them and entered the tower. Angel head snapped back at her and she ran into the tower after her. When she entered the tower Aelita screamed and Angel grabbed a hold her as the floated up. Ulrich ran inside the tower and used his super sprint to float up faster.

When Angel and Aelita made it to the top platform Angel drew her sword and was about to hit her, but Ulrich came up and hit Angel in the face. She flew over and hit the side of the platform and fell to the ground and hit it hard.

"Enter the code Aelita" Ulrich said helping her up.

She nodded her head and waked to the interface.

Ulrich then jumped from the platform and nailed his sword into Angel and devirtalized her.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Jeremie closed his eyes "Return to the past now!"

Back in time:

They were outside

"Aelita are you ok!" Jeremie yelled hugging her.

"I'm fine" Aelita said.

"She was about to kill you!" Ulrich yelled "This is getting way to personal!"

"She is messing with all of us" Yumi said

"And she won't stop till she wins" Odd added.

* * *

**Review and I will update.**


	2. Was Blind But Now I Can See

**SUPER SRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Was Blind But Now I Can See

The next day was hard for Ulrich. He kept thinking he saw Angel (in Human form) everywhere.

"Calm Down! She is on Lyoko and is going to stay there" Odd said.

The 5 were outside walking around the school.

"Just relax Ulrich I'll have the program done in no time" Jeremie said.

Ulrich rolled his eyes "Sure it will be just like the materialization program" he said sarcastically "That only took a YEAR!"

The 5 sat down on a bench.

"Come on Ulrich don't be so negative" Yumi said trying to comfort him.

"I can help Jeremie and we can do it twice as fast" Aelita said as she smiled.

Ulrich looked at his friends "Ok…. I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to go wrong. She is really getting on my nerves."

"Don't worry about it. With Mr. and Mrs. Einstein working on it, it will be done in no time." Odd said.

The bell rang for their next class.

Ulrich told the others to go ahead without him so he could ask Yumi something "Did you think about anything between us yet?"

Yumi looked at him "Ulrich I'm sorry I need more time….. I'm still a little confused."

"That's ok take all the time you need…" Ulrich said looking away and not meaning what he said.

Yumi sighed.

Meanwhile on Lyoko:

**Angel's POV:**

I was virtualized again. When I hit the ground I looked around. I was in the Polar region. I sighed then looked at the tower that was behind me.

"I'm getting fed up with all this!" I yelled as if I was talking to somebody in front of me. "Every time I try and try, BUT I ALWAYS FAIL!" I sunk to the ground and let my long black hair cover my face. "Maybe I'm not good enough…" I then stood up "But it's all Ulrich's fault! Forget Yumi I'll just kill Ulrich!"

I was really mad now and wanted to just ring his neck right now. "No… I have a better Idea. Lure him here and then I'll take care of him from there."

I walked to the tower and put my hand on it and watched as X.A.N.A. activated the tower.

Meanwhile in Ulrich and the other's class with Mrs. Hertz:

**Ulrich's POV:**

X.A.N.A.'s ghost came out of the light socket and I saw it. I signaled to Jeremie and pointed to it.

"No!" He yelled then everybody looked at him.

Everybody screamed when they saw what Jeremie was yelling about. The ghost covered the room and everybody couldn't see except Ulrich.

"Jeremie!" Odd yelled trying to find him.

"Odd!" Jeremie yelled back.

I looked at everybody in the room.

"Ulrich where are you!" Odd yelled.

"Right in front of you" I said to him confused.

"I can't see!" Jeremie yelled grabbed Ulrich's arm from behind him.

"Me either!" Odd yelled.

I gasped then said "We got to get you guys out of here!"

"No you 2 go I'll stay here" Odd said.

"What?" Jeremie said.

Odd then said "Look…"

"I can't" Jeremie interrupted.

Odd laughed "Good one. Anyway one of us should stay here so nobody gets hurt"

"Fine…" Jeremie said "Wait where is Aelita?"

I looked around the room and saw her trying to find us. I walked Jeremie over to her and then explained what happened. We then went to the factory. It took a while because I had to guide 2 blind people.

When we got there I went to the computer and Jeremie explained to me what to type in to materialize Aelita and me.

Then the elevator opened and Yumi walked out of it "I'm guessing you know what happened."

"Yes it didn't happen to me though and I'm guessing it didn't happen to you" I said.

She nodded her head.

"Just pull up her digital card" Jeremie said to Ulrich "and you will be all set."

I did so then Yumi and I guided Aelita into the elevator and to a scanner. Jeremie, now sitting in the chair, hit enter and we were virtualized into Lyoko.

They were right next to the tower.

"Aelita can you see at all?" Yumi asked her.

"No" Aelita said.

Yumi sighed.

Then Angel came out of no where and struck me to the ground.

"Hello" she said.

Yumi took her fans and used them like Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao in Dynasty Warriors would and hit Angel from behind.

**Yumi's POV:**

Angel got up and then tried to hit me, but I used my fans to block her. I then repeatedly hit her. She then finally used her sword to block my fans. Then she hit my hand really hard and my fan flew out of that hand.

The next thing I saw was Ulrich's sword through Angel and her falling to the ground and devitalizing.

"Thanks" I said and smiled.

"No problem… but it was you who wore her down. I've never seen you fight like that." Ulrich said.

"Hello?" Aelita said trying to find them.

"Oh sorry" I said.

We then walked her to the tower and all 3 of us entered it. Ulrich stayed on the ground, but I floated up to the top platform with Aelita. Aelita put her hand out and let me put it on the interface (since she couldn't see it).

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

**Nobody's POV:**

Jeremie closed his eyes and when he opened he could see. He gasped and then typed like crazy on the keyboard "Return to the past now!" he yelled then a white sphere covered the earth and sent the 5 back in time.

"Yumi that was so cool" Ulrich said after class as he told the others what happened.

"Wow Yumi" Aelita said "I heard you fighting, but I wish I could have seen it."

Yumi smiled "Thanks"

"Hey next time we see Angel she better watch out for you" Odd said.

Everybody laughed.

Meanwhile on Lyoko:

Angel was back on Lyoko and in the Mountain Region "NO! I failed again! GRRRRRRRRR!" she yelled.

* * *

**Angel keeps failing. Will her next move be her down fall? Find out by reviewing. **


	3. Deja Vu

**Here is a chapter you won't want to miss! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Deja-Vu

Later that day on Lyoko X.A.N.A. wasn't too happy with Angel.

"You keep failing me! All my plans have been ruined because of YOU!" X.A.N.A. screamed.

"Hey don't blame it all on me!" Angel screamed back.

"Then who should I blame it on!"

"What I mean is that it was partially your fault!"

X.A.N.A. got really mad "I DON'T KNOW WHY I DON'T JUST END YOUR MISSERABLE EXISTANCE RIGHT NOW!" Then X.A.N.A. sent 2 crabs after Angel. "Good-bye…"

Angel drew her sword and accepted the challenge "2 Crabs? Easy!"

The crabs shot at her but she blocked them with her sword. She jumped on top of one and put her sword through its eye and did the same with the other.

"I've helped you so much with your plans and…" she said as the 2 crabs blew up "this is how you repay me?"

"All you have done is fail me. You have one more chance to gain my respect or I'll get rid of you so fast that you won't have a chance to say 'Uncle'."

"Fine… Just activate the stupid tower."

He did so and said "Do you have a plan?"

She smiled "Yes but it won't be easy."

Meanwhile with the others in Jeremie's room:

"It's getting late. I better go" Yumi said.

Odd looked at the clock "WHOA! It's 9pm!"

"We better get in our room before Jim finds us" Ulrich said.

Aelita stood up "See you later Jeremie"

"Bye everybody" Jeremie said.

They walked out of his room.

Then Jeremie's Supper Scan went off and Jeremie looked at his computer. Then he saw a white sphere cover him and send him and the gang back in 1 minute.

"Bye everybody" he said again "Whoa! What just happened?" He walked to his computer.

"We're back in Jeremie's room?" Aelita said looking around.

"How did that happen?" Odd asked.

"X.A.N.A.!" Yumi yelled.

"But Jeremie made a program so he couldn't" Aelita said.

Jeremie then said "He worked around it. He didn't even take complete control of it yet. That's why we went back only a minute."

"Weird" Ulrich said.

"Let's hurry the sooner we get to the factory the sooner we stop reliving every minute of our lives." Odd said.

The 5 ran to the factory. When they got there they jumped on the ropes, but before they hit the ground they were sent back in time to when they were on the bridge.

"We better hurry before we get sent back to this morning" Yumi said.

"Or farther" Ulrich said to her.

The others gasped and hurried to the elevator. They went to the computer room and then to the scanner room.

A couple minutes later:

"… Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

They were virtualized into the mountain region and meet Aelita and Ulrich there. They were right in front of the tower and they saw Angel.

"Triple team?" Odd said as he smiled.

Ulrich and Yumi smiled. Odd shot laser arrows, Yumi threw her fans, and Ulrich stabbed Angel.

"That didn't hurt at all!" She yelled. She then hit Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd and made them fly to the ground.

On Earth:

Jeremie looked on the computer and his eyes widened "X.A.N.A. started another jump back in time!"

On Lyoko:

Angel waved to the 3 and then looked at Aelita.

"No!" Ulrich screamed as he jumped up and went to hit Angel but…

On Earth:

"No it's starting right now!" Jeremie yelled as he was sent back in time.

They were in Jeremie's room again, but this time without Aelita.

On Lyoko:

Aelita watched her friends disappear. She was really scared "AH!" she screamed and had tears in her eyes.

On Earth:

"AELITA IS STILL ON LYOKO!" Jeremie screamed.

On Lyoko:

**Aelita's POV:**

I was backing up really slowly and I was getting closer to the tower. Angel was following me and looked like she was going to kill me. I then turned around quickly and ran into the tower. She followed me in the tower and grabbed onto me. I took her sword and used it to hit her off me. She fell to the ground and I floated to the top platform. I took her sword and threw it down at her and devirtalized her.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

**Nobody's POV:**

On Earth:

Jeremie looked at his computer and saw that the tower was deactivated.

Later that night:

"Aelita that was amazing!" Jeremie said.

"Aelita maybe you should just defeat Angel for now on." Odd said.

They laughed.

The next day was Sunday so they had no classes. They were in Jeremie's room just talking and laughing and having a good time.

Meanwhile Angel was virtualized back on Lyoko in the dessert region. When she hit the ground she got up and smiled evilly.

"Even though the tower was deactivated that was a big success!" X.A.N.A. said.

"Yes it was" Angel said evilly.

X.A.N.A. then activated another tower "Now on to my next plan."

"Not this time X.A.N.A.!" Angel yelled.

She ran into the tower and floated to the top platform. She put her hand on the interface.

Angel

Code

Lyoko

"What are you doing?" X.A.N.A. screamed.

"Those jumps back in time made me stronger… stronger then I've ever been before!"

X.A.N.A. tried to reactivate the tower, but Angel over powered him and activated the tower. It turned black and she smiled.

"No!" X.A.N.A. screamed as he was overpowered.

"Face it X.A.N.A." Angel said walked out of the tower "There is a new ruler of this virtual universe! MY UNIVERSE! MUHAHAHA!" Then her powers grew stronger. All of Lyoko changed. Everything changed from there original color to all black and red. The Digital see was even black and looked polluted. Then the most horrible thing that could ever happen happened… EVERY TOWER IN LYOKO WAS ACTIVATED BY ANGEL!

Back in Jeremie's room:

The supper scan went off and Jeremie walked to his computer and started typing. His eyes then grew wide "The super scan is going crazy! But the towers are black… and not red?"

"What? Why!" Ulrich asked.

"Every… tower… in Lyoko" he gulped "… is activated!"

"OH… MY… GOSH!" the others yelled in unison!

* * *

**Angel is stronger and has taken control of Lyoko? Is that bad or good? You decide by reviewing!**


	4. An Altered World

Chapter 4

An Altered World

The gang was at the factory and everybody except Jeremie was on Lyoko.

"Whoa!" Odd yelled looking around the dessert region that was once a light brown color, but now is black and red.

Jeremie pulled up a program and scanned Lyoko "Angel altered all of Lyoko!" he yelled when the scan was over.

"What!" Ulrich said confused.

"How did she do that?" Yumi asked.

"I thought I was the only one?" Aelita added.

"Do you see Angel?" Jeremie asked.

"No" Ulrich said.

"Head straight she is ahead of you"

The 4 ran forward then saw Angel.

"What have you done!" Ulrich demanded.

Angel smiled "Became stronger and took complete control of Lyoko."

"But…" Yumi said "what happened to X.A.N.A.?"

"Gone…I think…" she started to think about it.

"YOU GOT RID OF HIM?" the 5 yelled in unison.

"I over powered him and made this world my own! Now if you will excuse me I have to carry on with my plan!" She took her sword and hit the ground. The ground shook underneath their feet and Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd started to glow then electrocuted!

"AH!" the 3 screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!" Aelita cried.

On Earth:

On screen was 3 windows and showing Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd getting there life sucked out of them.

"NO!" Jeremie screamed.

He quickly started typing.

"Materialization Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd.

On Lyoko:

The 4 were devirtualized and Angel got mad.

"No matter, that should do it any ways."

On Earth:

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd felt funny.

"What happened?" Odd said.

"Angel was sucking the life out of you 3!" Jeremie explained.

Ulrich held his head "I feel different…" he fell to the ground.

Yumi jumped "Ulri…" she fell over on top of him.

Odd then tried to say something but fell to the ground on top of the other 2.

Aelita started to cry (thinking they were dead). Jeremie hugged her and she buried her face in Jeremie's chest.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie started to cry "I don't know…"

A little later:

It was night time and Aelita and Jeremie laid Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd down in the computer room on blankets. They didn't want to bring them back to school because people would wonder what happened.

"What about Yumi's parents" Aelita said.

"I don't know, but at least we know they aren't dead!" Jeremie said.

"But how can we wake them up?"

"I'm not sure…but we have more problems with all the towers in Lyoko activated."

Aelita then thought for a minute "Maybe all those towers is what she used to alter Lyoko."

"Maybe"

Later around midnight:

They were so tired Jeremie fell asleep on his chair and Aelita fell asleep on the ground. Then the computer beeped and woke them up.

Jeremie started typing and then he said "It's a message from X.A.N.A.?"

"What!"

"It says I can help you…"

The 2 looked at each other then back at the screen.

* * *

**X.A.N.A. wants to help! Why do you thinkhe wants to help? Review and say in your review what you think.**


	5. This World and Ours

Chapter 5

This World and Ours

"I can help you. We can work together and I know how to wake your friends up." The message from X.A.N.A. said.

"Should we trust him?" Jeremie asked Aelita.

"I'm not sure…" she responded.

They talked about it for about an hour it was now 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Fine X.A.N.A. we will let you help" Jeremie typed on the computer "But one false move and we will seek revenge!"

"Fair enough I'd rather fight you then her any day" X.A.N.A. said back.

Aelita and Jeremie smiled.

X.A.N.A. then sent them a program "It will wake them up!" Jeremie yelled. He typed like crazy and for a long time it seemed like hours. Then finally it was ready.

Aelita and Jeremie brought there friends to the scanners and put them inside. Jeremie went back to the computer and pushed enter. He hurried back down to Aelita and they waited patiently for the scanner to open.

Then all 3 scanners opened up at the same time and a bright light came out of them. Aelita and Jeremie put there hands over there eyes because the light was so bright. When the light faded away Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd fell out of the scanners. Jeremie and Aelita gasped and ran to there friends.

"Odd say something!" Jeremie said.

"Some…thing…" Odd struggled to say.

Jeremie laughed.

Ulrich then looked at Yumi "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ulrich" she responded with a smile.

"Oh thank God you are all ok!" Aelita said.

"But do you want to hear something weird?" Jeremie started "X.A.N.A. helped you!"

"WHAT!" the 3 yelled hurting Jeremie and Aelita's hears.

"Yes and with no problems apparently…except for the fact that I'm deaf now." Jeremie said.

"So is he our enemy or ally?" Ulrich said confused.

"Right now ally but when Angel is gone enemy" Yumi said.

The others nodded.

"Now what?" Odd asked.

"I have no Idea" Jeremie said.

"Well we got to do something" Yumi said as they gang stepped into the elevator and went back to the computer room.

"But what can we do?" Aelita asked.

**Ulrich's POV: **

I looked at my friends and realized they had given up hope. I was mad at Angel and a little mad at them "Don't you see this is what she wants! If you want Angel to win then well we are off to a good start. But we can't do that we need to stick together! If we give what we've got we will make it through! We can make the evil go away! **(Kind of makes you want to sing the theme song right now doesn't it?) **But only if we work together!"

Whoa I didn't know I could talk like that!

"You're right Ulrich we shouldn't mope around thinking there is no hope! We need to take action!" Yumi said.

"Then gather around I have a plan" I said as the gang huddled together.

4 o'clock in the morning:

The plan was ready and the gang was all set to put it in action. Jeremie virtualized everybody including himself. He materialized the rides and we were ready to fight Angel. Aelita got on with Yumi and Jeremie rode with me. We then set off through the forest region in search for Angel.

Jeremie looked at the all the energy pumping through the cords "I think she might be in there" he said as he pointed to where the energy radiated at a tower.

Odd looked at the cords "Then let's go…"

"Wait!" Yumi interrupted. She then noticed the tower glowing.

We stopped in front of it. I got off my Overbike and walked slowly inside. I looked around the inside of the tower and all the energy was pumping through it.

I walked out "I think this is the main tower giving her full power of Lyoko."

"Could be" Jeremie said.

Aelita then walked inside she floated to the top platform.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

"Nothing happened" she said to herself "Oh No!" She ran out of the tower "I can't deactivate it she is to strong!"

"Oh boy!" Odd yelled.

"These things never can be simple can they" I said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should check sector 5" Jeremie said.

The others agreed and they rode off to the edge of the sector. Jeremie used his power to control the super computer to type in the code Scipio. When we made it there we went through the opening in the wall and to the center room. There was nothing there except the key. Jeremie pushed it and we went through the door. We jumped on the elevator and rode it not outside but to a different room that led us to Angel.

"Well hello I didn't expect you 3 here!" Angel said pointing me Yumi, Odd, and me. "How are you 3 alive!"

"That's for us to no and you not to find out" I said "Triplicate!" Nothing happened. "Triangulate!" Nothing. "Super Sprint?" Nothing happened and I started to worry.

Yumi and Odd realized they lost there powers too.

"Well this is better than nothing" Angel said as she attack them, but hit Jeremie's shield instead. "Darn! I forgot you could do that!"

Jeremie protected us as Angel kept swinging her sword at his shield. She then shattered his shield and the pieces flew into the air then disappeared.

Angel then flew through the air and out the room to where the elevator was. Everybody looked to see what hit her…it was a Creeper.

"X.A.N.A.!" Angel yelled "I thought you were gone!"

"Think again" X.A.N.A. said then shot at her again and hit her onto the elevator. Then the elevator took her to the doors leading outside. She smiled and went through them. Everybody ran onto the elevator when it came back and followed Angel through the doors.

"Your to late I'm about to rule this world and yours!" Angel yelled. She then floated up.

Everybody gasped. She floated to the top of the blue sphere. Then she lifted up her arms. Energy came out of all 4 tunnels and zapped Angel. She started glowing and then lifted higher up.

"What's happening!" Odd yelled.

"She is trying to take complete control of this world and ours!" Jeremie yelled.

"What are we supposed do!" Yumi yelled.

"How do we stop her!" I yelled.

"I have idea!" Jeremie yelled.

Aelita then felt strange "What's happing to me!" she then got lifted up off the ground.

"Aelita!" we yelled as we grabbed onto her and tried to pull her down.

Then some ghost floated by us (X.A.N.A.) and got sucked into all the energy.

Aelita and her friends all started to float up with Aelita "HELP ME!" she screamed with a tear in her eye.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP SOMEBODY SAVE AELITA. ONLY YOU CAN SAVE HER BY REVIEWING!**


	6. Friends Till The End

**And now the last chapter of the last part of the Angel storys. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Friends Till The End

**Nobody's POV:**

Angel was sucking everything out of Lyoko and absorbing it to make herself so powerful so that she could rule our world! Aelita continued to float up and the gang struggled to pull her down, but was not successful and ended up getting caught up with her.

"This is the end!" Odd yelled.

"I really didn't think it would end like this!" Yumi yelled.

Aelita now crying said "HELP! Save us!" she said talking to somebody, but nobody knew who.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled grabbing her hand as they got closer to the all the energy "I just want to say that even during this whole Angel thing I still love you and will always no matter what happens!"

Yumi kissed Ulrich passionately on the lips "I love you too and I'm really sorry for not believing you in the first place!" They kissed again.

The other 3 watched and were really happy it would all end well between them. Jeremie then realized he should say something to Aelita.

"Aelita that first time I saw you through that computer screen I knew you were the one for me! I waited for that day I brought to earth and when you appeared in that scanner it was the best day of my live! I love you and I will always!" he said then kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too Jeremie!" she said then kissed him on the lips.

Odd watched his friends kissing and didn't make any comments at all. He realized that this was not the time.

As the gang slowly floated up to there cruel fate they all joined hands and said "Friends till the end!"

They then got sucked into the energy. Then something happened! All of Lyoko was being restored back to its original state. Every tower in Lyoko turned white by Franz Hopper. He overpowered Angel and all the energy that was sucked into her was painful sucked out. The gang then fell from the sky and hit the ground. They looked up at Angel and watched her get sucked into the tunnel leading to the Dessert region.

The gang still holding hands were now celebrating being alive "Well this is not how my plan was supposed to go." Ulrich said.

They laughed then Jeremie asked Aelita "Was Franz Hopper the one you were yelling to?"

"Yes and I knew he could help us, but what he did to Angel was a little drastic" she responded.

"Well we need to end this once and for all!" Ulrich yelled.

"Right this is the end of all this Angel stuff I'm getting sick of it!" Yumi said.

"Ditto" the other 3 said.

"Now I have another new plan" Ulrich said as the gang huddled together once again.

Meanwhile with Angel:

She flew out of the sky and hit the ground. She got up and looked around "No! My plan ruined… **_AGAIN_**! WHY!" she screamed then kicked the ground really hard.

Then she was shot from behind by a laser arrow and was hit to the ground. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and even Aelita prepared for there final battle with Angel.

"Face it your out numbered 5 to 1 just give up now" Ulrich said giving her a chance before battling it out.

"You think just because I lost all my newly found power I would give up" Angel said "No I will not give up."

"Then Angel why don't you join us?" Yumi asked.

"Join you?" Angel said shocked by the over.

"Why not you can lead a brand new live on earth and help us get rid of X.A.N.A. for good" Jeremie said.

"And think about it you will not have to stay here your whole live" Odd said.

"So please consider our offer" Aelita said.

Angel thought for a moment and was really confused at why her worst enemy's were being nice and offering to be her friend. She kind of liked the deal for a minute.

Then Odd had a vision he saw Angel accepting the offer and then walking over to Ulrich and when he wasn't looking she stabbing him then all the rest of the gang.

"I've thought about and I accept your offer" she said with a smile.

Odd watched her as she walked to Ulrich she took her sword and was about to hit him but… "Laser Arrow!" she fell to the ground and everybody saw what she was about to do.

"Fine we gave you a choice but now we need to get rid of you before you're a future threat!" Ulrich yelled.

"You won't have a future when I'm done with you!" she yelled back then made 2 clones of herself.

Ulrich did the same and his clones attacked her clones and the real Ulrich and Angel fought too. Yumi threw her fans at one of the clones and Ulrich's clone hit the clone. Aelita then made a wall in front of her and made it fall on top of her.

Odd shot many laser arrows at the other clone and Jeremie kept hitting her with a shield. The other Ulrich clone came behind her and stabbed his sword through her back and devirtalized her.

Ulrich and Angel still battling it out then stopped. Angel looked at the others and realized she was now alone again.

"One more chance!" Ulrich said as Angel stepped backwards taking little steps.

Angel reached the edge of the sector and looked down and looked back at Ulrich and the others really scared "I would never join you!"

"Fusion!" Ulrich said fusing himself back together "Then I have no choice!" he swung his sword at her and she swung her sword at him to try to block him.

Ulrich and Angel's sword clashed and they fought to get the advantage. Ulrich then flung her sword out of her hand and down the digital void! Her heart was beating hard and very loud.

"You wouldn't believe the grief you gave us Angel, but now I would like to say goodbye" Ulrich said. Then he took his sword and knocked her off the edge.

"AH!" she screamed as she fell off the edge and fell way down deep into the digital void.

The gang looked over the edge and watched her fall. Then the ground shook. They all jumped away from the edge and ran away as fast as they could. Then there was a big explosion. BOOM! There was a bright light and they all hit the ground. When they opened there eyes they saw a shield created by Jeremie that saved them. The shield disappeared and they looked at the tower near them turn from white to blue. Everything was back to normal!

"It's finally over! She's gone!" Ulrich yelled.

The gang celebrated and Jeremie brought them back to earth. They were so tired and it was 3 o' clock in the after noon.

"Oh my we missed a lot and when we get back to school the principal is going to kill us!" Odd yelled.

"Don't worry I'll launch a return to the past" Jeremie said. They went to the elevator and rode it to the computer room. Jeremie typed on the computer "Return to the past now!"

The gang was sent back in time to when they were in Jeremie's room **(in chapter 3)**.

"Now we can get some sleep!" Odd said.

The others laughed and went right to bed except Yumi and Ulrich who were walking to her house.

"I haven't seen my parents in so long I feel like it's been forever" Yumi said.

"I know but Angel is gone and everything is back to normal… and the way it should be" Ulrich said.

She kissed him on the lips "Everything _is_ the way it should be." She walked to her door and waved to Ulrich who waved back. She walked inside and closed the door.

Ulrich had the biggest smile as he walked back to school "Everything is the way it should be…"

The End

* * *

**Stay tooned for my other storys and if you are thinking Angel will come back... well she is not. Maybe... I haven't given it much thought. Well even though it's at the end of the story please review and tell me what you think of the ending.**  



End file.
